


Stop Putting Bleue on Hold Pick up Your Mobile Phone Grandpa

by Galaxyship



Category: Universal Hedgehog
Genre: Multi, Universal Hedgehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyship/pseuds/Galaxyship
Summary: Red is a cranky baby fire child cactus cat and he is too stubborn to do a three way with Bleue....UNless....s.s.s.
Relationships: Sonic Edgeworth/Red Edgeworth/Bleue Edgeworth





	Stop Putting Bleue on Hold Pick up Your Mobile Phone Grandpa

Snoutman is just like "Hi!!!" 

"Hello big blue...." Touches his chest calmly "Why aren't you a extra large sized helping" :3 

"Mmm just born that way," and he just winks at her 

"oOOOHOooooo~~~" She crooned "But I heard you're not from around here from this little old Grapevine " She crosses her legs and placed her gloved hands under her chin delicately "So where pray tell were you "born that way" "Just dimension hopped on accident and here I am" "Ohhhhhh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~" "Big strong man had a wittle itty bitty accident?" She shook her head and looked aghast as she theatrically played it up.

"A pretty amazing accident if you ask me," he replied with a grin "Ohhhh ...." "Well..." "Let's just..." She began walking her fingertips over the desk "Say....... you're lucky I didn't find you first" She flicked his nose gently "Because I would have stolen your heart just like I did to Red..." She folded her arms dramatically and sighed "If only he would ADMIT it" She began to flick her boot, annoyed.  
Sonic gave a little snort and his ears twitched up as his nosed was flicked. His co-worker sure was something. "Yeah, sorry my man is a little on the stubborn side  
"But I'm sure you know all about that already"  
"A little bit---"  
She brightened up  
"But I know he'll eventually admit it.....someday…He wouldn't leave little old me in the dark forever....I am mortal after all"  
Sonic curled his tail and sat on the edge of the desk. "You just have to figure out which buttons to push "  
She leaned back slowly and snorted~  
"Going to give me some advice big blue?  
She flicked her boot and smiled slowly- "Are you sure you want to do that? I would certaintly never want to end up somehow in your house ..... doing .... things”  
"To people"  
Sonic showed his canines playfully for a moment and smiled. "You gonna at least text or call first, hm?"

"When exactly?"  
"Perhaps you could give me feedback on the little fireball's reaction  
"If I ask him there's no way he can say no~"  
"You'd be surprised" she frowned  
"Well I'll try tonight then"  
"Mmm you just leave it to me ma'am. I'll work a little magic on him"  
"Double team?" She folded her legs over one another on the desk- and smiled sweetly  
"You use your noggin more than most people think I see"  
Sonic chuckled at that, " Ya think so?"  
"I got a couple things up my sleeve on the regular you could say"  
"Hmmm I never underestimate a man you see...."  
She said simply as she adjusted her bra like it was no big deal  
"But Red is pure of soul.... and quite ... dumb of ass"  
"And needs SOMEONE to tell him to wise up for one second"  
"Considering he's a genius you'd think he'd have some emotions squared away by now but NOOooooo..."  
"Here I languish..."  
She frowned and made a fake little sob sound  
then opened one eye to look at Snout before she grinned  
"I promise you he's workin on it," Sonic nodded-  
"He's getting there, heh"  
"You give me hope Big Blue- you do know .... nooooot to toy with a womans heart yes? Because they'll offer you----"  
"Everything-" she adjusted- her bra  
"In return"  
"Anyways-"  
She blew a kiss his way  
"Do some work on him for me"  
Sonic put a hand over his heart. "Swear I won't let ya down, you have my word"  
"I'll text him tonight ♡"  
He shot her a quick set of finger guns and then slid off the desk with a flick of his tail. "I'll be seeing you tonight then, ma'am!" He said over yia shoulder with a wave as he began to leave her office  
Sonic closed the door behind him and padded a ways down the hall before taking the elevator to the top floor. It only took a few minutes for him to reach Red's office and he flicked out his key card between two fingers to let himself in  
"Hey, handsome man," the door clicked behind him as he entered  
Red's ears clicked up as Sonic entered- his attention moving directly to his crotch before riding up his shoulders to the features of his face only to hear that sweet praise  
His tail swayed behind him lazily  
"Hello- unexpected- but not untoward- what brings you to -" His phone dinged beside him- the sound of a solitary voice raising up - It was Blues "Beep!"  
He slowly looked away and picked up his phone  
His features began to pale over a bit before he covered his face with his hand a little  
He turned the phone downward on its face immediately  
"Heyyy, baby," Sonic broke a scheming little grin as he padded right up and around Red's desk until he was rounding the CEO's chair. He began to slowly drag his hands around the man's shoulders, massaging him gently. "What, you get a text from someone or somethin?"  
"Nnnghhh-"  
He absolutely melted into the touch and mumbled  
"Just from some telemarketing person"  
"Mmm hmmm...." Sonic purred into his ear with one eye open. "That so?"  
"Yea-oo-oohh..." he purred back and leaned closer to his snoot nuzzling it  
He panted once ...  
"You smell good..."  
He seemed to be getting a bit loopy from his presence- Sonic had a smell that could free up his cock from its confines like nothing else- and a firm- touch ... that could make him lose his mind for more  
"What do you need- Daddy-" ...  
Sonic nuzzled back into him, dragging the side of his snout through the fluffy tufts of extra fur preceding his quills. His hands dipped past his shoulders and rubbed slow circles into his chest. "Mmm maybe I can give you a little treat right now but.....later I might have something else to give you..."  
"With a little help from someone....pretty close?"  
"Nnnngh-"  
"Who? Blue?"  
He was fogged over and desperate for attention- the touch rolling into his fabric and against his chest- causing his tail to curl and twist maddeningly(edited)  
"Nnnot Blue this time..."  
"Shadow?"  
He gently tugged the bissu's ears with his teeth  
"Nnngh-"  
He began to pant-  
In another room somewhere - security was ambling about before noticing and snatching some popcorn up  
Sonic's fingers began to unbutton the front of Red's uniform while he swayed behind him, his breath ghosting up against him as he finally finished his thought  
"Rouge said she's got some free time tonight to come over....♡♡"  
"O-Oh???"  
He groaned and grabbed the desk suddenly  
"B- but...-"  
"Oh chaos-"  
"..... help me tonight she wants- she wants to- w-"  
"Nnngh-"  
"I want ... to see her... but i'm ...-"  
His ears fell a bit  
"The three of us just havin some fun together, ya know...? I bet we would have a nice time, baby"  
His ears fell a bit and he became despondent  
Like a android shifting to power down  
"She ... she wants that?"  
He barely managed above a whisper  
Sonic rounded the chair again and pushed it back with his heel, picking Red up gently in the process and setting him down on his desk so that he was facing him  
He was instantly meeting him with a kiss that pushed him back gently, his hands lacing around his as he purred  
"!!!!!"  
"Mgh---"  
His face was turning darker as he tried to keep up with the momentum - he diverted all his attention from any fishing thoughts of being rejected by Rouge to dancing around the idea of taking rock hard cock from his man  
He wanted to spread his legs wide - so instead he laid back on the desk slowly- his crop top jacket half on- his beautiful body on display as he pulled his husband down over him onto his own desk and latched onto him with those spats revealing that yes- he was wearing the usual underwear and yes- he did it to have some flair while his employee muscled that cock straight into his pussy and why yes- it was break time  
He stopped the kiss just to breath  
"If you're there she can come ..."  
"I can't do it alone-"  
"That's fine"  
"Course I'll be there with you, sweetheart. Think I'd miss something like that~?" One of his hands drifted towards the bissu's crotch and palmed him, cupping around his sheath through his underwear and rubbing his thumb down the little mound shaped by the fabric  
"Ngh-" he shivered at the touch  
"Please stay with me"  
"I want you to -"  
"Ngh-"  
"Be there"  
His penis began to surface- the alien appendage coming out- literally lazily wrapping itself around his hand  
Sonic eagerly curled his fingers around the the emerging cock, running them over the base and allowing it to explore him however it so chose. "I won't go anywhere...promise"  
[2:36 PM]  
"I'll be there the wholeee time~~"  
"Can you fuck me-"  
"Can you fuck your tamed little cunt-"  
"I can't wait to get your cum inside me"  
He begged- he begged earnestly- his cock pounding with each blood rushed heartbeat  
His FLUFFY fur was frolicking about as he held Sonic close with his legs- his spats curled against his master  
"You want that treat now is that right, baby?" Sonic hung over him while already in the process of pulling Red's underwear down his thighs just enough for him to get a full view of that pink pussy  
His free thumbs dug between his cheeks once he was revealed to pull around his entrance, rubbing gently at the sweet pucker  
With a flash of those green eye set behind dark, flickering lashes, Sonic was lowering towards that scent, that taste, and giving Red a glimpse of what was to come with a show of his tongue  
The little thing was going crazy- his tight healthy pucker covered in transparent fluid- gathering between those cheeks- the smell was incredible- of mango and spice  
He cried out softly in pleasure as he was rubbed against- his underwear fit for a queen with all that lace and pomp being pushed to the side as his tongue fell out  
"Yes-"  
"Please-:  
"I'm yours-"  
"I love you so much please-"  
He was begging with everything he had- his little penis curling against his thigh as he laid his head back against the desk his quills billowing out behind him as he lowered his own fingertips and spread himself wide for his man to view  
Those spats delicately lined his legs- shivering with the intensity of pleasure he was already pumping into himself just in PREPARATION for the IDEA of what was inevitable  
His man came in- he obeyed- that was what this room was for  
Simple as that  
Sonic's ears twitch rapidly with every single admission from his panting, needy husband. He hung on tight to each word he was met with, listening to Red spill his desires like a man so drunk with desire it seemed he couldn't live without being satisfied. Sonic took that in stride like the alpha and mate he was, watching as Red dipped his fingers into his own pussy. "I love you too, Red..."  
His snout was pressed to his inner thigh before he inched forwards, licking his lips in anticipation for the exquisite taste he was about to be met with. The front of his tongue drew out to lap against Red's pussy and it made Sonic's taste buds just sing upon impact  
Another stroke was pressed to him, and once more in gentle motions as he fitted his snout between those plump cheeks. Sonic steadied the bissu against the desk with both hands on his thighs as he were raised and continues to wrap around him. The gorgeous scent of him simply swirled around the alpha's senses, pulling Sonic further and further, driving him to taste until his tongue was shoving itself repeatedly into the CEO's wet, willing pussy  
Red's ears twitched as he was gently lifted Sonic nudging his snoot in under his underware- running in further before kicking in between those beautiful thighs causing him to groan as he felt his heart pump more blood straight into his penis- which curled and stressed in perfect circular points as Sonic began to speed up holding the CEO of gun up in a arc to provide him services  
The more that he began to increase speed the more Red began to groan moan and cry out  
He was losing his little bissu mind  
He cried - breaking down as tears pushed out and his vision blurred before his tail curled and he moaned louder getting his body ravaged by its owner- arching and rapidly rolling his own hips in Sonics hands as he diverted pleasure- to motion  
And then it began- his slight flicker along his red fur as his chaos energy gathered -  
It passed down his skin and fur and curled about his red fur as he said  
"So close---- S-Sonic please- don't stop-!"  
He sounded urgent-  
His cock was curling back- hardening- bouncing with the thrusts- from the tongue  
He was literally two seconds off  
There was such a deep desperation to Red, enough so that Sonic couldn't possibly edge the poor thing or prolong his orgasm in any way. He was finding it hard to wait himself as it was with the little thing bucking and moaning with tears in his eyes. Sonic peered up at him between his legs with dangerously lowered eyes, and his tongue continued to stuff within that cunt that was now squeezing him in preparation for his release. He hoped the security was really getting an eyeful today. A sound growl was emitted against Red's cheeks as Sonic growled, his lips pressed to his entrance while he tongue slopped through in an attempt to drive the CEO into an early climax. It was the alpha's favorite sort of sex due to the rewards he would reap in most likely being allowed to fuck an overstimulated pussy and watch the process of Red coming undone for a second time  
"AH!!! AH---"  
"A--CK"  
He gripped around the bissu's legs as he felt him tense and writhe while he voice raised.  
He shoved his hands down and grabbed Sonics ears pressing them down and shoving his snoot closer against his pussy  
"Sorry--- s-"  
"SHHAAA-----"  
He focused and began to jerk his hips- pumping his pussy into Sonics face- over and over as he came on Sonics face- shooting small ribbons of thick- wet- white cum onto his ears- his snoot- his face- all while shivering and sweating out the last of the rolls of pleasure from his orgasm-  
He curled his legs against Sonic- before hugging him-  
"Nnnngh-"  
"S-oh-"...  
"... do you want me to clean your face?"  
His penis unfurled- and carefully wiped itself along his snoot  
Cleaning gently  
Sonic was a bit dazed himself as he pulled back from being essentially smashed against Red's pussy. But there were no complaints to be heard from the alpha  
"Damn, baby..." He purred. Red was met with the view of his husband who's muzzle was coated in that of bissu fluid. It dripped from his chin and hung from his tongue in small tendrils much to Sonic's delight  
He lapped around his snout and lips with the length of his tongue, working to latch onto any excess he could get  
"I'm sorry for being a mess but-"  
He opened his legs a bit more revealing the lace underwear as he stretched it  
His pussy was wet with Sonics saliva and a bit of his own cum  
[4:34 PM]  
He tried to latch onto some grace as he sat up- ears lazily falling down as he snatched his phone- almost dropping it  
"How does 8 PM sound?"  
He answered- not caring one fuck that he was revealing he had been obviously lying  
He sat up a bit more- his jacket in disarray on him falling off one side-  
Papers had been scattered across the mahogany desk and his body reeked of his spicy little bissu scent  
Pens had rolled off and the picture of his family had been pushed a bit to the side  
He was sitting there holding the phone- red underwear exposed  
He was beautifully ruffled- red hairs swindling off in incorrect positions making him look bedraggled and wild but he seemed happy and was gently answering rouge as he pet his husband's gorgeous ears  
Sonic purred soundly underneath the care of Red's hands and nuzzled into his touch for more with his tongue still lapping at his own lips. He kept his hands kneading at his mate's thighs as he answered with a smooth chuff. "Yeah that sounds good to me~"  
"Can't wait"  
".... I can"  
[1:42 AM]  
He slowly put the phone- down ... gently- and with thought before he shook his head  
"She's ... a lot"  
At exactly 8 PM to the DOT a doorbell rang. The sound pulled Red's ears up as he turned his chair in his study to face the window- he couldn't exactly see the front porch- but he knew it was her. His heart began to pound in his head as he grit his teeth- here we go.  
"Oh hey" Blue said from the doorway- his easy going sleepy little voice lazily rolling through the y on it's way to protest being awake.  
Blue was a wild card when it came to processing time- so he slept whenever time jumped him. Today was a nocturnal routine- so he had fallen asleep at 2 and had stumbled off the couch towards the door at 8.  
"Whater yall- doin ere?"  
"My goodness! Don't you look absolutely adorable- ! I'm just here for a bit of a criminally late date with your husband- your lovely little face says you didn't know I was coming?"  
"He innere-"  
The Male voice answered- waving it all away-by pointing lackidaisically-his processing power at dial up and his speed not exactly notorious when he's revised from rem-slumber.(edited)  
"Imma sleep"  
"!"  
"Nice seein yer wingness"  
"Goodnight lovely"  
She kissed his forehead which he stared at with a squint  
Ok  
Rouge was so flirty but he was so deadass he couldn't even manage to bat her off.  
Too tired too sleepy too exhausted ... haha... "bat"  
Sonic came trotting down the stairs as Blue and Rouge exchanged their greetings. His tail swung upwards as he caught sight of her from across the living room and he waved. "Well well, look who it is," Sonic was just as chipper and charming as usual, and he came to stand behind Blue before scooping his mate up gently in his arms. "Just put Eclipse to bed with Shadow, do you want me to put you to bed too, sweetheart?"  
Blue could feel someone was heading up behind him but he was too tired to move- instead- he began to loudly yawn before he was scooped up- fluffing about as his fur pricked lazily.  
He hugged at Sonic with his little pinpricks of movement and those tiny little claws before he lay still- ..... He had gotten all comfy and was laying boneless in Sonics grip a deadweight in his hands.  
"Yea~~~☆" His tail lazily curled  
"Sounds gewd-" He playfully licked Sonic once- the moisture of that scritchy tongue reaching his skin in a brief flash before he just lay there with it out- too tired to retrieve it  
"Mnuh-"  
Blouge simply watched with endearing charming little smile as she whispered "i'll see to Red- Goodnight sweet angel-" and turned- her steps heavy with high heels before she slipped out of them- a personal holo backpack rested against a bright blue jacket- one of her signature stage outfits and truly her favorite clothing. She left the glittering shoes behind as she walked towards the room before her and opened the door gently to peak inside.  
"Hello~~~" she padded inside- her wings gently guiding to a stop beside her as she turned to face sir grace himself. Her paws made no sound- in fact- everything was silent including Mr. Edgeworth himself who had intertwined his hands beneath his jaw in a state of extreme intensity- his eyes lazer pointed at her breasts- before raising to meet her eyes as she moved her hand to obstruct the view.  
"Long time no see~☆"  
Red interrupted with a short wave.  
"I missed ... you"  
There was a pause-  
"Why darling-" she stepped closer at the admission before she made her way to the desk and seated herself on it carefully- facing him  
"I've been nothing more than a phone call away- so long as you can overcome your own anxiety and massive guilt complex and allow me back in~"  
Red frowned-  
"Don't call me out like that-"  
He immediately got prickly folding his arms and stamping one foot into the perfect wooden floor.  
"Why? Because you're too busy to answer me?" She sunk him a nice solid stare with her beautiful dark blue eyes - and he relented immediately and delayed a moment as he tried to recover- his heart pounding as he stuttered out  
"Because I can't argue the truth."  
"You don't have to argue anymore- you coward- you just have to direct us all on what you believe in- and be honest for once rather than hiding behind your facade of perfection- I know what you want and can't have- that you've asked for already before I even came- but i'll- just wait for your partner to come in and allow his little bitch some permission- since I have a good idea how you already work"  
Red was stinging with the truth- feeling all so familiar with it over the course of the few moments he'd been granted with Blouge. She was a predator and knew him as her prey. Just as thoughtful as Sonic and Shadow- but female and alpha had a different set of rules- ones he had tried to dance away from so no one saw their true dynamic - for fear of it being known.  
But it had been too long since he'd been below her begging for release- old habits revived hard- and she waited like a person who didn't much doubt he would be roped back in to her tempting web.  
"Well wait- for your permission-- anything to make you more comfortable- my Red and black little nymph ♡"  
She blew him a kiss he grunted at the receiving end from- hunkering down in his seat as he drowned in concentration  
Was this ok? What would everyone think? ... He could ask Sonic- he had already asked everyone in thousands of different ways- but he couldn't help but desire to ask again... What else could he do but beg them both? He wanted sense and direction and submission and desire and he was losing his sanity holding back from release- ..... So he waited  
Sonic had given Blue off to Shadow who was already set in bed reading for the night. The little male was placed bundled underneath the covers, and Sonic gave his two mates and their snoozing hoglet their goodnight kisses. Thought he was taking his time, he was eager to return downstairs to the event at hand, his mind running with scenarios and visions of both his husband and Rouge in more intimate ways all at once. He padded down the stairs and made his way towards the study and opened the door that Rouge had gently clicked shut after entering. "Helloooo~~" he announced his presence in nearly the same sort of tone Rouge had. There wasn't a care or concern in the world in the alpha's eyes at that moment besides his mate and their guest, and he was right content with that  
As he rounded the front of the desk towards Red, his long tail wound against Rouge's back as he passed her. He met Red with a nuzzle on the other side of the desk in hopes of soothing that little mood he knew he was already in  
"Are we already having fun, hmmm?" He purred  
Red was dead silent just staring at the desk in front of him in concentration  
Blouge simply snorted- touching the tail as it passed with some amusement  
"He needs your permission for me to begin."  
"I didn't...." Red huffed-  
"I ...."  
"Mmmgh-"  
"I already gave you permission back in your office, baby♡♡"  
Sonic playfully blew into the bissu's ear  
"...!  
"Remember? I said two treats. One for there and one for right now"  
He withdrew his head a bit seemingly short circuiting by that motion before he looked up at Blouge who was unpacking her backpack gently in front of him  
"I don't know if you know this about Red---"  
"Mm hm?"  
Blouge simply sing songingly stated- as Red's face turned a darker shade- he looked like he was damn near ready to pass out as she withdrew a pair of handcuffs and placed them on the desk gently tapping them with vaporblue claws a few times.  
Sonic's tail swung languidly behind him as he peered over the desk, patiently waiting for what Rouge would do along with them  
"But he and I had a little bit of fun before- and I get the feeling he never told you what kind of sex we had.."  
"As a matter of fact he didn't," Sonic looked over at Rouge with a grin and then nuzzled back into Red, a slight growl in his throat  
She watched as Red just stared at the handcuffs- his molten golden hues taking them in with concentration- as if he was willing them away before he huffed  
But those cuffs were surely catching his attention only a moment later  
"He was quite a submissive little whore... weren't you?"  
Her voice was so melodic...she was a singer after all - but truly it was almost warping the room with its lower octave  
Red reached forward- looking at the cuffs- taking one in his hand and examining it- blue and white.... beautifully hand crafted- one of Blouge's favorite tools for the two times they had gotten together-  
He remembered it well but he couldn't summon the words to explain- he merely held it for a moment and then shouldered a heavy  
"That's not untrue..."  
As if to clarify it as reality but not openly admit anything at the same time  
"Oooohh...." Sonic's interests had been heavily...HEAVILY peaked.  
"Ah.... not untrue---" She gently unpacked a large silicone dildo- one that shimmered in the light of the fire across the room- bathed in the light of the small citrine lamp above them.  
"I see...."  
"Not...untrue."  
They both heard a sound whistle from Sonic then. This was so exciting  
[11:18 PM]  
"So it wasn't me afterall who popped his pussy first, huh?"  
Red sank back in his chair and leaned back a bit---- not willilng to really say anything outright at first drop- as if he was repelled a little bit by it....that item alone holding far too many memories - his brow furrowing as he covered his mouth wiping his face  
"Mmnn- I believe not- I am sorry to inform you I was there first..." Blouge seemed amused- watching as Red played little ambassador to his own sexuality- trying to form words while also maintaining a regal grace was difficult when one just blew your cover so easily  
Red had a lot of cover to be blown it seemed but this was likely unexpected even to Sonic  
"So....are you going to explain...? to your Husband...? hm?"  
"No hard feelings, ma'am, promise ya," he winked in response  
She was lazily kicking her feet back and forward as she opened her hand to peer at her nailpolish idly.  
Red cleared his throat- his face covered by his hands as he processed it all.... there was... nothing to really say other than...  
"No you were not the first..."  
Red was so hard pressed to ever give up any ground- but it was almost a circus how little he wanted to offer considering the circumstances  
He returned to Red right after and began to slowly rub at his thighs as he stood slightly to the side of him all while his husband spoke  
"Oh?? Surely there is more to the tale than thaaat?" Blouge pressed gently as her wings curled behind her  
He inhaled slowly.... rubbing his head at his temples as he offered- "I was scared... I wanted Blue to myself, I couldn't ... let you in ... until I was ready, but then I was never ready-...."  
Blouge laughed suddenly- her laughter infectious and wild- just a joy to listen to- before she stepped off the desk and walked towards Red- walking closer to him and invading his space gently as she knelt down-  
"Are you ready now?"  
"It's been so long since I've had my hands on you..."  
"Perhaps we can offer your husband a little demonstration of exactly how much of a bottom you were for me..."  
"...."  
She stood up and looked at Sonic- mouthing at him  
"Never been much of a talker"  
As she stood up fully- Red gently grabbed the cuffs- slowly- and of his own accord- slipping them on between them in his seat- not offering any words  
"He's a little shy most of the time, but I'm sure he'll get there....won't you, sweetheart?"  
Sonic felt as if he was about to be cucked, but if it was by the likes of Rouge he saw absolutley no issue with it. ESPECIALLY with someone like her in fact. He was more than happy to spectate and offer his eyes to their display. As Red put the cuffs on he was met with swift and gently praise whispered right into his ear  
"Ohh, good boy"  
"Are you gonna show our guest a nice time?"  
"I'm sorry..." he offered gently as he fell silent- the words whispered into his ear by his husband making him feel a lot more open to the entire process.... Rouge took note of the motion and gently took off the silicone dildo- removing some straps and watching him carefully as she began to slowly shed herself of her pants and attach it- her scent was barely recognizable amongst the room- so filled with all three of them that the light- crisp and soft scent of almost snow- barely managed to make its way to Sonic- but it was there- and quite a nice scent to be had-  
"I will..." Red offered- not at all broken, but a bit passionate as he watched- he had been ignoring this for so long- and he was getting more and more comfortable with the way Sonic seemed alright with it all  
Sonic was there pressed to his mate as a means to being further comfort and he seemed to be slowly working his magic that he'd become so skilled at wielding. He was about to offer a few more words of encouragement before his attention was snapped away by that of Rouge beginning to strip in front of them. The alpha's eyes trailed up her legs until the dildo was being brought into place, which instantly presented Sonic with an utter flash of memories from the time he and Amy had dated. Staring and taking in the scene, Sonic couldn't help but lick his lips. There was a bit more of an eager air about the larger hedgehog now  
Rouge raised her eyes to Red and smiled slightly before she caught Sonic's gaze  
"Don't think I don't have plans for you- but we'll get to that...."  
The alpha's ears perked up at that and he nearly swooned. "Sounds good to me..."  
She quipped- before she reached out and touched Red- for the first time actually putting her hand on him, brushing it through his ear-  
[11:43 PM]  
"You don't have to be so scared darling...."  
Red snapped immediately-  
"I am not scared!"  
She gently pushed his head back-  
"Then yield-"  
He tilted his head back with the movement and she raised his hands up- him helping her as she raised them above his head... his tail fluffing up against the chair as she pulled him from his seat and directed him- slowly but with intent to lay his chest over the top of the desk- holding his cuffs clasped behind his back-  
She spread his legs as his tail twitched and curled lazily from one side to the other almost in a testy motion- Sonic recognized the body language- but just as he was trying to pin down just WHAT exactly his tail was saying- Rouge had inserted two fingertips directly inside of him- plunging deep within and pulling back- holding his cuffed hands against his lower back as she did so- spreading his legs as she stood behind him-  
"Oh Sonic? Do you mind handing me some lube?"  
Red was moaning softly at the contact- all of this almost moving too fast to even be believed- "it's right in my backpack <3"  
She said as she plunged her fingertips in again- spreading his entrance slowly more and more- crowding his backside with a delightful little grin  
Sonic stood behind them in absolute awe. Was this what it was like when he was left alone with Red and he took the little bissu instead? He was brought back to reality via Rouge's small request. "I don't think you'll need any actually"  
Instinctually his mouth was parting to taste the air, and he could already catch the sweet aroma rising from Red and he was fingered wide open. The entire ordeal was making him a bit thristy in fact  
"No??" She seemed a little shocked as Red simply groaned into the desk and mumbled something incoherent  
"What?" She said in confusion as he mumbled again  
Sonic padded a short ways towards the desk and gently lifted Red's bushy tail, giving a clear view of his lubricating cunt  
"It's different now..." He managed  
[11:56 PM]  
She watched as she gently removed her hand and opened it---  
"I worked a little magic a few years ago...~~"  
A slick nearly transparent liquid slid between her fingertips  
"What ....whoa----'  
"Well..I know he's a alien.... he certainty needed lube with me...this IS different...."  
Red just seemed to huff again- as Rouge smiled and gently gripped his ass  
"He's gotten a bit more around here too..."  
"Didn't used to be so....very round...." She was amused- still keeping hold of his cuffs with her left hand as her right traveled all over the areas she was re-acquainting herself with- everything about Red used to be such hard angles, so bristly- his fur used to be so hard to the touch, not pleasant and soft and inviting....  
"What magic did you work hmm?"  
She said as she gently placed those fingertips back in- slowly working them back in and out as Red's ear twitched as he was held in place lightly  
"Just a bit of my unrelenting charm and patience," Sonic was partially puffing out his own chest with that line, but it was also the whole truth. He watched as their guest's hands became newly acquainted with Red's changing physique, and the alpha seemed excited to show off his mate to another. Sonic ran one hand up and down Red's hips in circular motions, delving his claws beneath his fur and scratching him gently  
"Ahhh----- I see.... so that's why he's been so much easier to deal with at work.... I thought so but I wasn't quite sure---used to be so hyper focused and on the floor all the time- it's a bit more relaxing to not have the boss breathing down everyone's throats every second while everyone does their jobs- I knew you were keeping him busy-" She kept just discussing everything casually as she began to speed it all up- spreading Red's legs very gently with her own as he began to pant lightly- his alien penis slipping out- curling along his thigh immediately and holding onto it for dear life- Rouge's voice springing up  
"Oh hello!!!"  
"I remember you very well-" She laughed a little bit as he moaned into the desk- while she kept gently speeding up fingering his pussy- which was loose and ready at this point- but she was taking extra precautions just for fun- it had been a while since she'd been able to handle him this way.  
"Good boy, Red. You're doing such a good job ♡♡" Just beside Rouge, Sonic continued to encourage his shy stubborn mate to offer up more of himself if he could manage. He had a feeling the other would be having a much rougher time if he wasn't there to help him open up.  
"Yes such a good boy......." She began to retreat those fingertips back from inside of him- watching with delight as the excess lubrication slid down  
"Wooow......." She gently began to lulbricate her own dildo- with a form of gutso- her ears flicking as she covered it slowly- gently removing more from the source to keep a light coating covering the entire length-  
"Hmmm----such a good man, so handsome and big...."  
Red grumbled something barely audible  
"What?" Rouge interrupted a bit taken aback that he was so quiet- he'd always been quiet but wow-  
"I am big...." His cock slid lazily towards the dick slowly wrapping around it gently as Rouge watched- ....remembering that he didn't used to have control of it and wondering what was going on -  
He pulled it forward- nudging it inside- and opened his mouth as Rouge stepped to meet him- gently watching as his mouth opened- she pressed her hands down on either side of him as his ass raised to meet her first thrust inside of him in years-  
"Oh!?" She seemed stunned- a little surprised and taken aback all at once but not complaining in the slightest-her hands smoothing up his sides as they slid against the edges of his GUN uniform.  
"You can control that now!?" She was impressed- she gave Sonic a look reflecting a bit of confusion before she rolled her hands down his sides and smiled a little-as his tail flickered and puffed up against the intrusion while he relaxed with his hands in cuffs in front of her- a low purr filling the room at her shock.  
He chuckled  
"Yes..." He answered simply  
Sonic gave Rouge a wink as she looked back at him. "Told yaaa"  
"I got him to spread his legs like no one's business and now he's a prime little slut. Aren't you, baby~?" Sonic leaned over the desk and nuzzled against Red, his tail swaying up behind him as he did so  
"N.....nn....." Red panted once- over the desk- pinpricks of moisture hitting the mohagony as he sputtered- "Yes..." Answering in a more shy volume than he used to when they were alone- but a nice volume none the less to be overheard as Rouge began slowly pumping him- with a slow- and steady pace- watching him carefully for any signs of discontent. She arched a wing towards Sonic- brushing him with it- before she huffed- a bit- at the speed she began to raise- pressing further and further and pounding harder with each successive thrust gaining more and more color to Red's fur- as it began to light in response to it- her voice raising as she continued to work him over.  
Her voice curled around his as they continued to get closer and closer to the edge of the orgasm that was coming- Red just letting her act out her fantasies on him- with Sonic's permission- as she made him bounce- his ass taking her entirely as she groaned against him-  
"You're --- ah----oh...." Her tail lashed as she panted- already thinking about someone else she wanted to get on this desk- who was watching idly with no fucking idea  
Sonic shivered with the subtle touch of of that wing, and Rouge could catch a faint glance of the alpha's pelt bristling just afterwards. He couldn't possibly stay focused on just one thing with two sources of stimuli surrounding him. He took to huffing Red's scent and listening as his shy, deep voice called softly in the study while trying to keep his attention on Rouge  
He really....really liked her style, her attention and care and the way she took charge so easily  
"You like that? hmm?"  
She gently slid her hands down to grab his hips- getting a soft little call as an answer- a gentle coo from Red who was trying to respond in kind- while his ass was being plundered by a huge dildo that really slid in popping in and out easily as the juices slung down the length before getting pressed back in- her hips working at a rapid and easy pace- the PAP PAP PAP sound coming in high volume as she was nearing completion- meanwhile it didn't look like she was even breaking a sweat. She seemed focused- watching his pussy- taking in the sight of it- how it smelt- the changes in his body- the changes and flux in the color of his fur- he was close- she could tell- her brows knit together in concentration-  
"Almost there- big boy...."  
And just nearly right after she began going hard on him- harder than either of them suspected she was capable- snapping her hips and ramming into him causing a gasp of surprise and delight to ream from him as he opened his mouth-  
"There- almost there-" She seemed so intense as she struck him again- receiving a similiar gasp as his penis seemed to retreat- moving to harden- he was about to -  
"NGH----"  
She snatched his cuffs and held him in place as he came-- splurting all over his desk as she began to slowly pressure him further and further- pushing in hard and then slowing down as he emptied more and more cum onto the top of his desk- spilling all over it in thick rivulets with every push-  
his orgasm was quiet- much like he was- but his mouth opened wide in a silent scream of pleasure as she held him in place  
She pet down his back as he lowered down a bit more boneless as she smiled-  
"Did that feel good?"  
Red barely responded with a "gh,,...."  
She pulled out slowly- lubricant slipping off the dildo onto the ground  
"You have a little bed!" She said excited suddenly seeing the bean bag at the far end of the room  
"......"  
She looked at Sonic before she grinned  
"Well I guess you're next"  
Sonic could feel his groin tighten with each little moan from his submissive mate and the woman who was expertly taking him right to pound town. He watched as Red came across the desk, taking a moment to sneak his own hand down between his legs for a bit of friction-  
"Me?" His green eyes shone, and there was that undeniable eager wag to his tail  
"Red sweety...... oh my goodness don't fall asleep-"  
She laughed as he grumbled in response before she gently uncuffed him slowly--- putting them away as he curled his tail up lazily mumbling something else  
"Mumbler...."  
She muttered as she looked to Sonic and pointed to the bean bag-  
"Wanna handle your mate ?" She laughed a little  
"He seemed a little boneless"  
"And I'm EVER so delicate" She teased  
Red gave a bit of a look before he snuffed towards Sonic a bit gracelessly and bit at his chest lazily- grumbling as he stepped towards him- his own dick curing lazily between his legs out and just seemingly chilling  
"Yeah- I got him," Sonic easily scooped him into his arms and patted his subdued little ass before padding around the desk. "You did such a good job, Red. I'm so proud of you~~," the bissu was rewarded several gentle kisses on the way to the bean bag  
Sonic placed him delicately against the padded fabric and pet at both of his ears lovingly  
Red grumbled lazily about needing a blanket before he curled up into the bean bag- snatching at several that nested around it  
before hiding himself amonst them almost pissily  
Rouge had sat down grinning in his chair ....looking at the mess on the tabletop and scooping it all up with a little napkin nearby that he had  
Sonic just chuckled, giving him one short nuzzle before leaving him to rest for now  
"What about you now?"  
"How do you like it?"  
Her wings curled behind her softly against the backing of the chair as she called out to him from her new throne in Red's study- one leg folded over the other gently with a surpreme amount of beauty  
Sonic stood from his haunches and turned to face her, not a care in the world as he met her gaze with a pleased and hooded expression. "I'm a pretty flexible guy," he shrugged  
"Are you mysterious like your little black bissu?"  
She said playfully  
"Or are you straightforward about what you want so I don't have to guess?" she teased as she waited for him to come closer- pulling him into her gaze- her eyes were so unfathomably blue most people assumed she wore contacts- most mobians had this amazing color to them but it was rare to see blue so clearly  
"Hmmm, I'm pretty confident..." He drew closer then and came to drag his finger tips across the desk. The scent of Red was still heavily twisting about the area and he couldn't help but take a quick huff about the desk in Rouge's presence before giving her his full attention  
"Well why don't you confidently bend over the desk?" She said simply pressing the fingertips of her hands together gently  
"Red tastes decent... I suppose you'd know that"  
"Like.... mango ....chili mango..."  
She licked her fingertip slowly while looking at him  
"Do YOU need lube?"  
"You big monster?"  
She smiled  
"Sometimes it's a bit more on the vanilla side. And yeah-"  
"I do actually need some of that good stuff," he chuckled with hands on his hips  
"Give it here from the backpack then- should be a little clear container <3"  
She raised her hand gently and held out her palm  
She seemed very comfortable giving orders  
"Ooh, you're fun..." Sonic stepped around the desk after fishing the little lube container out of her bag. He placed it into her open palm and turned around against the desk, leaning down slowly while looking back at her. Sonic was having flash back after flash back of Amy back home pegging him to hell when they were still dating. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it  
"You gonna treat this big monster to a good time,"? He chuffed heavily  
"Sonic- you're so ....." She stood up behind him and curled over his body- her wings cascading down his form as they covered most of him up- her wingspan was huge- the blue tips closing in over him  
"Soooooooo- very ready for a good time....aren't you?" He felt her flush up against him- at some point- she had most definately removed her top while he was getting into position likely- because he felt warm boobs press gently against his back as she ran her hands down his hips gripping him slowly- rolling her fingertips up through his fur  
"You're soft too--- such vibrancy----" She slid her fingertips up- he could feel the cock bury against him, as she pressed two fingertips into that heated hole- both of them covered in cold lubricant  
"I'm going to claim this hole..." She purred against him lovingly- it was strange how she'd never really touched him outside of a gentle caress and now she seemed to have known him forever in the way she handled him- but then again they did know each other- well enough as it were.  
Her left hand slid up his side- and then down- pressing against his slit and rubbing it- slowly coaxing it out with a slow and hypnotic rhythm to her movements  
"I want both of you tonight"  
A deep purr began to instantly rise from the alpha as such dominance was asserted over him. There wasn't an ounce of defiance or trickery in his being at that moment as Rouge had successfully stripped all of his defences down by simply bringing out the strap on early in their eventful evening. His pelt proved underneath her finger tips and his content sighs turned into louder purrs of submission as he felt his entrance being breached just the same as had been done to his husband. "Yes, ma'am..." the sound of a deep "chrrr" sounded from his throat as he was handled by such commanding hands. Rouge's movements made his tail twist up and brush along her abdomen in anticipation, and his hips took to slowly rocking back against her for more friction.  
The alpha lay comfortably across the desk with his muzzle set atop crossed arms to cushion his head, an easy groan leaving his lips due to the fingers now toying around with his sheath  
Rouge purred and laid her head on his back enjoying the size of him- resting her whole body easily on his as she worked his sheath with a slow building ferver- moving her fingertips in and out with a lingering sense of caress- she had such a gentle yet firm touch- considering she was herself acquainted with having a hole to penetrate she often knew just exactly how to work around others in a way that was pleasurable.  
"Mmmmm it's nice to just lay on you.... such a big man."  
"Ahh... mm, ya like that?" Sonic lifted his head a moment and moaned softly in purr bliss, his ears beginning to hang a bit lopsided, not a care in the world  
Blood was being pumped to his sheath, and those stimulating fingertips were doing wonders for the hedgehog's arousal. The pink tip gradually emerged, slipping in succession from Sonic's steadily worked over sheath as the alpha rolled his hips into Rouge's hands like a docile creature obeying authority  
"Yeah and you're soft..... ah...." Her voice played near his shoulder blades as she began to gently grip his cock- tightening and loosening her grip as she began to pump it slowly with added friction- her fingertips were covered in lube- making it an easier slide as she increased the pace on his pucker and licked her lips in the process. She wouldn't call herself predatory- but she did so very much enjoy trapping men in her grasp and giving them a little bit of their own refined medicine- lucky for her- Sonic seemed inclined to want some of that exact medicine and she had a bit to spare.  
"I like the size yes----- of both lengths----" a little chuckle, almost akin to a titter left her- it was bouncy and just endearing to hear- her voice was so sultry and seductive with such a ease that it was hard to not instantly hang on her every word- much akin to Red's own way of speaking where as Blue was often more of a guy you just listen to because he was so normalized and easy going- excellent for background noise or even a radio talk show- they all had a way with their voices around Sonic- and it was hard to avoid feeling as if you could listen to them all for hours at a time and grow fond of them by the minute.  
"I'm going to go ahead and take you <3" She was almost sing songy about such a feat- withdrawing her fingertips- before she withdrew- folding her wings back and flushing them behind her lazily- the sound of it and the gust of wind it produced impressive  
"Are you ready?"  
She steadied the tip of her dildo at the entrance, sinking into it just a bit- before holding there- watching him as her tail lazily swayed behind her  
Sonic was already swimming in a sea of pure bliss with the hold on his cock alone. His eyes had long drifted closed and his claws tapped along the flooring as he raised his ass into the clutches of his willing captor for more to be done to him. Eager grunts and soft, building moans were pushed easily from his lips as both of his points of interest were prepped and fondled by warm, delicate hands filled with so much confidence. There was something about being pushed down by a woman that had always had Sonic intrigued. He was a bit of a feral creature to tame when it came for his husbands to top him sometimes, but underneath Rouge's hand he was nothing but obedient putty. Every single ounce of him was malleable to her touch  
A bit of a short gasp was heard as the tip of the dildo pressed against his entrance, the sound of it sweet as Sonic settled fully against the desk  
"Yes please~~ I want it," his ass waved in front of Rouge, and his tail swung across his back to give her ample room to have her way over him  
His cock hung between his legs, twitching just as his fur was with each and every caress from those practiced hands. Sonic could feel his cheeks already spreading to accommodate the length and he was craving more of it, ever bit Rouge could give him in that instance  
Rouge curled back as she drug he claws down his back gently- just enough to feel it- her small claws pin pricking over his fur and against his skin as she suddenly entered- flush deep into his puss and filling him up in the space she'd worked with her fingertips- she pressed the entire hilt of that dildo to the end of it and held still- releasing him as she laughed a little at the impact- knowing very well how rough that could be on a man- but knowing she had done her best to prep the area- she groaned with the feeling of power and relished it- pulling back out to sink in again-  
"Good boy- such---" she sunk in again- deep inside of him-noting that he was a lot less loose than his partner- meaning Red probably took it a lot more often and was more suited to it- she knew he had been different, but she had no idea how lax he had turned- it was a good development for the both of them she assumed. Or else Red would have blown Sonic up ages ago seeing how testy he is.  
"You like that- don't you-" She grabbed his quills- pulling his head back just enough to get him to speak-  
She seemed to be a bit harder on Sonic- but it was pretty obvious she was softer on Red because he had been so quiet and shy - sometimes people just needed a gentle touch- and she got the feeling Sonic didn't really need that.  
Rouge was met full on with a surpised moan, much louder than the short strings of sound from before, and then another that raised up just a touch from the last. "F-fuck-!" The word barely escaped his throat as Sonic was at a loss for air, his vision bright with stars as he felt the full length of the dildo smashing deep within him without barely an intro. It was that sort of raw pace that could really make the alpha bend if he was already in the perfect mood, which was absolutely no issue for Rouge. Just when he thought he could catch his breath for even a second, his quills were being yanked causing Sonic to moan outin approval at the action. "Yeah! Mmm- yeah, I like it..." his muzzle was no longer cozily set across his arms, but instead he was now doing his best to keep his claws from scratching up the surface of Red's desk  
"Chaos...ugh let me have it-"  
"Good boy----" She busily held his quills as she continued to reel back- ruthlessly pounding him- one after the other with a strong intense gaze- her brows narrowed as she concentrated heavily on the impact and what it did to him. With Red she had waited to really hit him until near the end- when she got him good to get him off- but which Sonic she didn't hold back to surprise him- she instead just went straight for that bundle of nerves and laughed against him as she pounded them, one after the other- enjoying the feel of laying out against his back as she took him for such a ride- finding the pace exhilarating- holding him sternly while she pressured him with each strike  
"You know each man is different- seems like you really like being taken on with power don't you?"  
Each and every thrust produced a vibrant moan that spilled across the desk, bouncing in tone as Sonic took to balling up his fists to avoid a husband angry over the wood getting scratched in the future. The hold on his quills was like the grip on a dog's leash, holding back and taking the animal that was chained to it and driving it to obey. "Y-yes ma'am please...please don't stop," Sonic was already such a mess beneath her, docile to a point that no one besides Rouge was witnessing. He was so taken and submissive with his ears drooped to the sides of his head, and the rocking of her hips bringing him so much pleasure his tongue hung from his mouth as he panted over his arms while he layed out over the desk.  
"Ah- ahh...mhh"  
"Ohhhhh- such a good boy--- yes you really are aren't you---" She kept thrusting- her speed matching her movements- increasing it with a sudden viciousness as she pulled back her hands to grip his hips tightly and cried out with soft moans that were quite appealing- some of them coming dangerously close to some of the moans Blue could make when he was frantic and panicking- surprising considering he was all male- but it was quite nice to hear- her coos and soft little cries as she slid in and out of his pussy- forcing his ass to bounce with each movement- her own ears twitching as they slid down- she was aiming to end him soon- her boobs bouncing with her thrusts as her tail curled against her side as she herself became a bit heated from the friction of having that dildo rub against her overtime.  
Sonic turned his head against the surface of the desk and cried out upon every thrust, every pulse through his tight pussy had his senses and nerves purely singing with pleasure. He drooled as he panted open mouthed droopy eared, eyes barely half open with blurred vision. Rouge took to bouncing against his prostate, and by the sounds of it she was making her make pretty damn well. "I am! I promise!" Came the resounding answer from the worked up male. The big thing was so ready to spread his leg and plead for a strong woman who took charge over him. He thought he had nearly forgotten what it was like to give himself over in such a way. "I'm- I'm gonna cum soon..." he managed to huff out, turning his head so that Rouge could catch a short glimpse of his washed over expression. "So...so close~~"  
His mind was darting different directions all at once. For a moment he was loving being pegged soundly by Rouge, and the next be was wishing the roles were switched so he could catch more of that sweet voice thay reminded him of Blue so much-  
"Just hang on darling- I'll finish you-----" She began pounding harder- soft little huffs leaving her, her voice so sweet and at such a beautiful state- she was a singer- among other things- and it was just amazing how much a voice could impact the experience- but speaking of voices-  
Red was rousing a bit from the sound of his husband talking- his ears twitching beneath the blankets as he opened his eyes- a bit groggy- but seeing his husband whining over the edge of the desk and drooling- looking like an utter devastated mess, and delicious in the process- caused him to perk up a bit more- confused for a second as to what was going on since he had fallen so deep in rem his tail fluffed a bit as he tried to remember-  
His eyes caught a bit of those wings fluttering up with one of the thrusts when he could see Rouge- her gray body hard at work- doing what he could only foresee as the last bits of the job before she was going to make his husband cum all over the place.  
He watched-startled but a bit fascinated.  
The two of them were pretty together, and it kind of stalled Red out a bit-- but he didn't feel himself minding... as he lowered his head to watch and yawned slightly- now awake enough to stay there.  
"Cum for me---" Rouge stated, low, sultry, appealing- curling over Sonic like a demand....  
Sonic was simply too star struck to notice his husband being roused by his loud volume, unable to control his voice as Rouge took to pounding his ass with that filling length like no other. It was just like his early 20's...living with Amy, strap on ready to go and maybe a leash or cuffs to help keep the big alpha in check. He was near howling with pleasure by the time Rouge began to really pulse through him, and his ass took every bit of force in stride as his hole was spread wide open willingly. Sonic was up on his tip toes begging for more until the very last second with his pussy practically thrusted into her hands like the whore he was. "Nnh- aah! AH fuck~~!" Sonic cried out and tilted his neck, still allowing his quills to be yanked and handled any which way Rouge chose. His tongue hung from his mouth as the tense sensation in his groin heightened while he was told to cum by such an alluring voice. The aloha panted, pussy tightening around the force of the dildo and keeping it close just before his orgasm came crashing down on him  
Sonic moaned into the open air, words leaving him completely as cum spurted in ropes on the desk, his legs spread wide throughout the ordeal as he pushed back into Rouge  
Rouge gripped him tightly- holding him in place as he released- watching with patience as he released all his seed- Red's ear twitched from the bean bag as he watched as well- yawning again with not a care in the world- his tail flicking from side to side languidly- though he suddenly felt a twinge of realization- Rouge hadn't cum- he remembered once actually penetrating HER and wondered if she still did things like that- their sex had been kind of awkward- but loving in its own right... so he curled his ears back wondering...  
"S...stay in for a sec...please," Sonic mumbled against the desk during his afterglow. Gentle waves of pleasure were still washing over his spent body after he came, and his muzzle smooshed to the desk as an overwhelming chorus of content purrs left him  
His tail swished lazily just under Rouge's chest while he rolled his hips just slightly to give him little pinpricks of overstimulation. "Mmm...hhh"  
"AWWW----look at youuuu..." She puffed and reached out-scratching at his back- it was a excellent sensation during his refractory recovery  
Her tail slid lazily uncurling from her side as she laid on his back again letting her wings droop to the floor- sinking low easily- the span of them quite impressive- sometimes she didn't know what the fuck to do with them- but they often served as a great way to ward people off from getting too close t oher if she didn't want that  
Sonic arched his back into her claws, a dopey, satisfied smile crossing over his features as he purred up at her  
"God....that was good"  
"That's was really good..." his voice sounded slurred  
Almost as if he was drunk  
He stretched up on his paws then and let his hands hang over the front of the desk while he recovered from the immense pounding he just received. Playfully he wiggled his ass and purred out. "And what about you ma'am? Was that pretty good~?"  
She leaned back- watching him, almost calculated as she gently pulled her hand back over his shoulder and said gently with a assurance. "There is nothing more for me to say than yes"  
Red chuckled, almost interrupting the moment- but not whole heartedly- as he felt his hands dig lightly into the bean bag as he slowly rose up- feeling his body almost creek from the effort- his pussy filled with a sense of looseness as his ears twitched forwards to listen to every word that she spoke. As he watched, her wings retracted, with a brilliance of movement that seemed to alight the world around her, much as that room was plunged into the colors of fire along her dark gray fur and features.  
"You almost make me feel bad....for being so patient .... but patience does so effortlessly pay off when you have to."  
Red stumbled to a stand and opened his mouth- just a few millimeters- if there was anyone who could have helped him through all this...anyone who could have done better for him- walked him through his efforts in "obtaining" Blue...in "Possessing him" with his toxic needless passion.....  
It would have been Blouge---but he hadn't ...let her  
He hadn't seen her  
He was inspired by so many dark machines at work, that he was merely a cog in, thinking he was in control- and he shut out all the light- all the light that could have held him away from his madness, his descent into his stunning ..... ways... he  
He felt his heart...pull at him- at his throat, through his hands- he had finally told Eclipse...his story- in full- the night before...even as the young child could barely really speak- he could feel in his mind's eye- in the sentience they both shared, that somehow Eclipse could trust him- that the name that had been hand picked for this child was not a mistake- it was just as he had planned- to rid himself of the memory of his curse- to remind himself he had more to live for then that cannon was made to imply...  
"I'm sorry..." His voice died in his throat- the words creaking like broken strings in a musical instrument long since overdue for a tuning...the words... he was unused to those words- and saying them- almost felt fake, almost generic, acidic and arsenic in nature...  
They were honest tho- they were genuine- he was REAL ...he had been real for so long-  
"I'm sorry .... I ..."  
His heart beat- beat, beat- down down and heavy within his soul- rocking his thoughts heavily---  
Rouge was staring at him in surprise and uncertainty- what was this-? She had never seen him cry- Rouge had never seen him suffer- Rouge had not been there- was confused by his fragile state- this was unlike the faces of fury- this was unlike the faces he's given her before.  
Sonic was still stuffed full by the heavy length of that dildo, but witnessing Red falling apart with tears right before him kicked up his instincts to comfort like a hurricane. He squirmed a bit and raised his head off the desk, purring in his direction, only wanting to hold him in that moment for he knew the hardships and regrets most likely swirling around in his head. "What's wrong, baby...?" Sonic managed soothingly. Rouge seemed to hold a terrible amount of baggage for his mate, he knew that much  
Red slowly sat down- hugging his own shoulders- Blouge watching him with eyes that took him in with concerned clarity.  
What was he doing? Oh... She pulled out gently- running her claws along either side of his alpha- who seemed to be keening towards him.  
Maybe he knew what to do?? Blouge felt a bit at a loss- she had never had to comfort him outright and was not entirely sure what to do.  
"What is that face for handsome?" She said- pressing her hands to the edges of the strap on.  
Sonic let out a short grunt as Rouge finally pulled out, and his tail instinctively dropped to cover his hole despite absolutely no cum. He raised himself from the desk slowly and shook his slightly ruffled pelt before whisking past Rouge towards Red who was now crumpled on the floor. He knelt down and gently scooped the bissu into his arms and held him close, purring into his ears as he ran his claws through the fur on his back  
It's alright, Red...you're alright ♡♡"  
"Mmnnn-"  
Red held onto Sonic as he was picked up- curling into him neatly- as if he fit there- naturally.  
"You're-.... perfect- thank you- i'm just- overwhelmed. " He grunted softly- before he licked softly against the side of Sonics snout- purring as his tail coiled lazily through the air.  
Blouge smiled- as she sat down- sorting herself out.  
"Well I see he seems to be able to Express himself-" She sung out with softly with her voice- melodic even if she wasn't trying. "You're both good for each other"  
Sonic nuzzled into his mate firmly and turned to throw a knowing wink in Rouge's direction. "Heh, ya think so~?" He padded back towards the desk at sat down on the edge with Red still secure in his arms. Rouge was still completely topless and seemed to be quite deep in her element as she sat calmly before them, and Sonic soon realized she was the only one in the room who hadn't been satisfied. The thought stirred in the back of his mind as he cradled his husband, offering all the comfort he could give


End file.
